


We need You

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ass Play, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Nico and Will are happy in their relationship but there is one thing they will change. The same can't be said about Leo as he was just dumped. Leo could just be what Nico and Will need but first, they will need to convince Leo to give them a chance. Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you. (Requested Story.)





	We need You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- This is a work of fiction. I am not getting paid just trying to pursue my interest in writing. I am not doing this for pay, as I am not getting paid, and I have not nor attempted to claim rights to the Rick Riordan book series "Heroes of Olympus."
> 
> Author's Note: I must admit I am very excited about having done my first book fandom.

Leo Valdez the son of the Greek god Hephaestus (God of Fire, Forges, Sculpture, Metalworking, Stone Masonry, Carpenters, Metallurgy, Artisans, Volcanoes, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths, and the Blacksmith of the Gods) had just had his last and final picnic with his now ex-girlfriend. He was stunned as it came out of the blue, everything seemed great and then all of a sudden…

 _It's ridiculous, that is what it is! I am not gay and I do not harbor sexual feelings towards Nico!_  With that thought, Leo kicked a stone and watched as it flies through the air and hit a tree with a solid thunk being heard.

 _Why would Calypso even entertain the notion that I fancy him? His messy black hair, and dark brown eyes, his almost milky white skin compared to her caramel hair and her… hazel eyes? Or is dark chocolate? Hmm, whatever! I would know if I like boys or not and I don't!_  Angrily he stomps off wishing to burn off his anger in some mock combat.

* * *

Will Solace the Counselor of Cabin Seven and the son of the Greek god Apollo (God of Archery, Art, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Light and the Sun, Healing, and Plagues as well as being the God of Truth) had his arms up and was holding a low hanging branch. His blond shaggy hair out of his lover's reached who happened to at that matter on his knees. Will looked down at Nico Di Angelo, his blue eyes alight with amusement as his boyfriend pulled down the only item of clothing he was wearing and freed and freed his boner.

Nico happened to be the son of Hades (Greek god of the dead and wealth as well as the Lord of the Underworld) while Nico was extremely pale Will happened to have a healthy tan, while Nico had meat on his bones he couldn't be described as having an athletic build. Still, the two fifteen-year-olds were happily in love, with only one real issue.

The fully clothed Nico ignored Will's uncut cock as he stood up and circled his lover like a shark eyeing his prey. He admired every inch of Will and at least some point had his hands or tongue explored every inch of his boyfriend's body.

"You know the rules?"

Will nodded while adding a verbal answer in the positive.

"and if I win?"

"You won't"

"But if I do?"

"you won't!" repeated Will with a grin.

"When I win!"

Sighing Will decided to give his pale lover the answer he craved. "On the off chance that you win, I got to fuck you ass twice daily for the next three weeks. But when I beat your challenge it's your cock that is satisfying my tight ass!"

Satisfied Nico started playing with Will's descended balls convince that he will have Will letting go of the branch in no time at all. The two quickly learn that both of them were bottoms and enjoying each other company and having no desire to break up quickly decided on establishing challenges to see whom between them will be the loser for that person will be forced to be their top for however many agreed upon weeks.

"When I am done with you, you will be gripping my hair and face fucking my mouth like the top you are." Declared Nico as squeeze his lover's balls.

Wincing and turned on Will licked his lips and strengthen his stance. "Bring it on, babe."

Letting go of the camp counselor's balls he locked lips with his life partner and the two tongue dueled with Nico ignoring the leaking juices being smeared on his pants but grind against him in a futile hope that he will let go. He seriously doubted it will be that easy though.

"A kiss? Seriously luv, or haven't you started yet?" Inquired Will with his adorable grin.

"You know when I start." Answered Nico swing around his arm around Will's body and smacking the boy's ass.

"Oh daddy, YES!" moaned Will.

"Yeah, you like getting spank!" Nico moved so he can spank his boyfriend with more ease and haste.

SMACK

SMACK

Will moaned in pleasure swaying but with his hands firmly gripping that accursed branch as Nico laid another two smacks before starting on the next cheek.

"Oh dad, fuck me!" cried ou Will when the last smack landed on his cheek.

"No, you be doing the fucking to me when I am through with you."

Nico moved so he was once more facing Will leaning forward Will move into what he believed was going to be a kiss which resulted on Nico necking him.

"Oh fuck that's nice" groan Will pleased with the sensation, more so as he felt Nico's hands roaming up his chest and tweaking his erect nubs. "Oh, dad yes!" gasp Will as he fidgeted.

"Just let go Will and I pleasure you like never before. Afterward, you can be on top of me, punishing me, devouring me, tweaking my nips, making me beg, just one hand and it is all over, you would be in control. Just… let…" he moved in further and whisper in his lover's ear "go"

"NEVER!"

Sighing in disappointment but ultimately knowing that Will would have fought him on the matter as he has done towards Will before in similar circumstances, Nico decided to get serious and to have himself some fun.

"You brought this on yourself."

Will just grinned knowing that he be pleasured and tortured in equal measure.

Nico's cute pinkish tongue stuck out of his sexy pouty lips and wiggle and press themselves against his neck. His tongue felt cold and his saliva colder still and it reminded Will off past boyfriends using ice and due to form his active tongue was steadily moving towards his nipples that were still suffering in the constant onslaught.

"Oh, fuck" Gasp Will as he shudders with delight.

Nico watched and internally frowns as Will kept a firm grasp with that infernal branch.

He licked and sucked on his boyfriend's nip while focusing his tongue to be as cold as the grave, his hands playing with his lover's privates with his hands at their normal temperature.

Nico turned Will into a moaning mess but his hands remained firmly perched on the branch that Nico was beginning to hate. He would have tickled and suck on his lover's armpit but that was agreed to be a foul move and he would instantly be disqualified and be the top if he did.

But there were still moves he could perform and once down with both chests he planted kisses as he moved down Will's athletic chest, past the forming treasure trail till he got to the prize. The hard leaking cock that has spent numerous times making itself at home deep within his welcoming hole, as well as prior in his mouth.

Now he treated it as he would once he won the game, that the hard tool before him will soon be plunging his insatiable hole, but first, he needed it suitable wet and in the mood for a good fucking. Stroking the hard shaft he sucks on each ball, hoping to hear Will begging to be blown. It wasn't long to wait until the pleads was answered.

"Oh, sweet merciful fathers." Groaned Will as Nico deep throated him.

Nico stopped using his hands on his boyfriend but palm himself, stripping and flaunting himself was later if the game still persists by that point. The lovely taste of his lover's pre was soon tasted as he worked the shaft in and out of his mouth till eventually, he stopped and forced Will to thrust in and out or hopefully he uses his hands to force his head up and down his great length.

Sadly he kept his head and it was the thrusting of his hips that the son of Apollo ended up doing, till he showed signs of nearing his orgasm by that point Nico decided to play dirty and taunt his boyfriend's own hungry bud.

He circled around so he was once more at Will's rear and spread his cheeks apart to eye the hole his fingers, tongue and if need be his cock will soon be entering. If it was to win he would top to guarantee a twice-daily servicing, it's not like Will's own ass will go neglected as Will, if he lost, will eventually talk Nico into fucking him by promising a new quota or favor.

Unable to help himself Nico plunges his hand beneath his shorts and played with himself as his tongue pushed up against his lover's tight entrance and successfully made it past.

"Oh, Nico!" gasp Will as he fought not to fall onto all fours and stick out his ass.

_Soon I shall be the victor and will make it up for being the top last time around. My ass will get as much cock as I can weasel out of Will, it is sure to get more action than his own._

Nico didn't play with himself for as long as his hands were needed to spread his lover's cheeks apart so his tongue can reach deep inside. He considers smacking Will but chose instead to wait to hear if his partner would beg for such treatment.

"MMM, give me more" moaned Will, pushing back in his attempt to get more of that wet appendage inside him.

"More huh! What is it you want? My tongue? My fingers orrrr…" he trailed off before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist and taking hold of his erect member. "My cock, hard and stiff plunging deep inside you. Soothing the raging hunger of being empty. Something that I am in desperate need of. Fuck you had your turn of bottoming, let me have my turn."

Will was pleased that Nico was behind him if he had said that where he could see the son of Hades eyes he wasn't sure if he would have the resolve to refuse him.

Nico sigh hearing no response from his lover, just admitting his need was having an effect on the pale boy. He much rather have been on his back with his legs up and Will's mouth firm against his own with Will's erect member home once more within him but he couldn't hold off any longer.

"I'm taking what's mine."

With that the son of death started stripping in front of his lover that neglected to a certain degree his needs, he didn't bother teasing the boy, uncomfortable with dancing and too self-conscious about performing such antics. Will, however, did enjoy watching as more and more skin was revealed and wish he can place kisses along his firm body.

Nico smiled seeing Will cock jerk at the sight of him before closing the small gap between them and wrapping his arms around Will's neck.

"Word of warning you will need to brace yourself."

Nico hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around the athletic boy, before his ass wiggle up and down, side by side looking for Will's cock, till it found it and sank down on it. It might have not gotten much action as it was used to for a while but still, it was very familiar to Will's width and length.

"OOOOohhh, fuck yeah" moaned out Nico just seconds before plunging his tongue inside Will's mouth. The boy started bouncing as he dominated the kiss, all the while wishing he was in another position with Will controlling the speed but nevertheless basking that he finally has his hole filled.

_Come on Will, let go of that fucking branch, I need to win this!_

_Oh gawd, I'm in trouble!_  Thought Will, as he felt his lover's walls wrapped tightly against his cock and Nico's weight working against him.

**Author's Note:**

> More is on the way, promise! – H.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know if you want Nico to win or Will by leaving a review or PM if you happen to be a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
